The knight I used to know
by Alonelyhawk
Summary: Death, hearing the word makes me smile, there's a funny thing about death. You never can tell when its going to happen. Well you can't, but I can. KagInu SesshoKagura


This is just another story wrotten out of spare time

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its Characters Takahashi does

* * *

Death, hearing the word makes me smile, there's a funny thing about death. You never can tell when its going to happen. Well you can't, but I can. My name is Inuyasha Itaiki and I'm a werewolf. I was bitten on a full moon night which caused me to transform and kill my father. My brother, seeks revenge for our fathers death by taking it out on me. I never was this bad, I never was this demented. But now, nothing matters. All I want is to see everyone dead.

Night comes and goes,

My body changes by your love,

My mind listening to your every word,

My heart longing for your soft touch,

But this inner beast consumes me,

Can you stop me from killing again?

" Get the fuck away from me," I yelled as I ran from whatever was chasing me. I had just left my friend Kikyo's house and was on my way home. Damn that woman, everyone knew she used some sort of witchcraft to seduce men into liking her. Meaning she acts like a slut, but who cares I've known her since first grade. And ending up dating her through middle school we broke up when I found out she had been cheating on me. I gave up at the thought of another relationship with her other then just friends.

As I was going on, I kept running, my lungs were beginning to hurt, my legs felt as if they were going to give out. I looked over my shoulder and found no one behind me, so I slowed. Big mistake, upon taking in my first full breath I was knocked done onto the ground by a huge dog. Around this part if the neighborhood dogs were scarce. I struggled, and kicked at the dog, only to have bite down on my forearm, tearing at the skin. Blood pored out of the wound, my body became weak, I felt myself lose consiousness. But I could still hear everything around me. Something howled and then ran away then I heard something like a gunshot, people started screaming and then I felt my body being picked up by someone. By the sound of sirens I knew then I was in an ambulance.

I woke up sometime later at the hospital, my arm was bandaged and my body tired, dizzyness swept over me eveytime I tried to sit up. So I waited sometime before I tried again. I only leaned so far up this time and everything seemed fine. I heard a woman yelling and sobbing and then I reconigized the voice. My mother, I sighed.

" Hunny what happened," mom ran into the room.

" I was attacked by some animal or something," My throat was dry. My step brother Sesshomaru made his prescence known by slowly walking into the room. I tried to sit the rest of the way up but a sharp pain hit my chest, I winced. I remembered the weight of whatever attacked me hit my chest, I'm gonna be bruised.

" Inu don't move so much," My mother sounded sympathetic, her tears were drying quickly.

" I'm fine mother," I sighed. "I just need some rest, did you hear anything about whatever attacked me?"

" Well the news reported that someone had shot and wounded it but it had gotten away," I looked at Sesshomaru, he looked toward the door.

"Hopefully it doesnt hurt anyone else," I layed back down. My mother brought a cup of cold water to me, I drank it and thanked her.

" Mother why don't you go back to work, I will stay with him," Sesshomaru walked toward us.

"Yeah mom I'll be fine, probably just going to get some sleep," I smiled, my mother always was a bit over dramatic.

" Are you sure Inu? I don't want to leave if your in pain a mother knows best,"

"I'm sure I'll be fine mom,"

"Well okay dear, the doctors said you'll end up staying here tonight too, just for observations. I'll have your brother stop home and bring something for you to do until you get out of here hows that sound?"

"Sounds great," I yawned.

"You get some sleep baby," My mom kissed my forehead and walked out the door.

"Now what do you want?" I looked toward my brother. "Wait a minute where were you last night?"

" Don't worry no where near you so it couldn't have been me, cant I just sit here by your bedside like a normal brother would do?"

"Normal isnt a word in your vocabulary is it brother."

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in the living room with my mother to my right working on her computer on her new novel. My mother is a writer, not bad either, it had been storming out when we heard the front door slam shut. _

_"Your brothers home," my mom laughed._

_"How could you tell," I smiled, my brother always had a way to make a grand entrance mostly slamming doors. He walked right past the living into the bathroom where we braced ourselves for another door slam, and yep there it was. A few minutes later or so I got up and kissed my mother goodnight and traveled upstairs to my bedroom, I heard the bathroom door open so I ventured into my brothers room and sat on his bed. He came up in a hurry and walked in, his shoulder had dried blood on it._

_"What happened?" I stood up._

_" I was attacked, what else does it look like?"_

_"By what?"_

_"How should I know, all I know is its a full moon out,"_

_"Oh please now your going to bring up your werewolf synthesis arent you?" My brother was always into the supernatural and paranormal, he being older then me I always used to believe him, then I grew up, now I found him to be a raving lunatic._

_"Lycanthorpy and yes, I'm going to bring it up,"_

_"Hold on let me get my ear plugs." I snickered._

_" You know it as well as I do that these things really do exist and now I'm going to be one."_

_" First sign that your turning into a werewolf you come show me, maybe then I'll believe it," I smirked. About a week or so later, it was a about 1 or 2 in the morning and I couldn't sleep so I got up, I seen my brothers door open and a soft glow coming from his computer screen but he was sound asleep on his bed. I walked in and about to shut it off when I heard a low growl come from my brothers direction._

_"He's sound asleep, must be an_ _odd dream," he rolled over then and I noticed his ears, they were pointed, not your normal human ears. And his hair, his hair was going from midnight black to a silverish color. I sat there for a moment thinking about the whole werewolf thing again. "Maybe he was," I went to look at his shoulder, the wound was gone. It healed that quickly? I shut of the computer monitor and left the room. Okay so maybe my brother was turning into a werewolf. I said to myself a little sarcasticly._

_Sure enough the next full moon my brother came into my room and collapsed onto the floor, he started whining and growl and before you knew it hair covered his body fangs replaced normal teeth, his fingernals grew and became claws. I was standing face to face with a werewolf. Not only that it was my brother. I didn't what to do. Sit there and see if he attacks me, or run and have him chase me probably even kill me. Not the best options, I thought so too._

_" Umm Sesshomaru?" I got a snarled reply and then he charged at me but then stopped, he sniffed me and then ended up licking my face. I laughed, I scratched behind his right ear and he layed down. The next day he when he woke up he was naked laying on my floor, his hair and completely changed to a dark silver and his eyes golden._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Lay off it," he laughed. "But if you were bit last night we have to stop the change."

"And how exactly do you know how to stop it?"

"I found a spell book a few nights after I had changed."

"And you never used it on yourself?"

"Couldn't, once you've changed you've changed."

" Great so umm how do I tell?"

" Well thats just it, I don't know," my brother the supernatural specialist and werewolf doesnt know, he gave me a cheesy smile.

" There might be one way,"

"And you would know, you barely know anything about the supernatural."

" One night I walked into your room, this was before the change but after you had been bitten, you were sound asleep but you had left your computer screen on, I noticed your hair and turned a light silver color, you were growling a little bit. But you hair didnt stay silver it went back to black."

"And you never told me this?" he growled out.

"No," I looked at him.

" So I guess I just have to watch you sleep,"

"Ew?" I said straightly. "That's creepy,"

" Yeah maybe to you but I'm being serious,"

"What's so wrong with me being a werewolf too?"

" Would you like to wake up every morning after the full moon drenched in rabbit blood or some animals?"

"Or humans.." I mumbled.

"I don't go after humans, I don't think I ever could, but what would happen if you did, it took me a while before I actually was able to control what I do when in animal form."

"I guess your right, two werewolves, plus whatever bit me is enough for Tokyo," I yawned.

"Get some sleep brother,"

"I think I will hopefully you don't..." I fell asleep. I was tired what can I say. It was about 2 or 3 hours later I woke up and looked around it was about 4 or 5 in the afternoon and my brother was sleeping in the chair next to my bed. I took a newspaper that was set on the desk next to my bed and rolled it, I swung it at him but he caught it in one hand.

"Just because I'm asleep dont mean, I don't know whats happening around me, hightened senses remember," he pointed towards his nose. I smiled and swatted him at him again this time hitting his head.

"Now be a good puppy and got get me a soda."

"Puppy!" he growled while smiling.

"Please?" I batted my eyes, he gave a quick chuckle and then left the room. It was already starting to get dark out, my eyes focused on the already shinning moon in the sky. How could something seem so innocent, turn normal people into blood thirsty beasts. Thank god I was getting out of here tomorrow. Sesshomaru walked back but this time on his face were two purpleish stripes on either cheek.

"What the hell is that?"

"Hey I like it,"

"Umm okay, but how did they get there?"

" On the way to the soda machine I seen this little girl sitting alone in her room so I visited her and well we did alittle face painting, she did two more on my arm, I think it makes me look demonish, I like it,"

"You already stated that, aww Sesshomaru your so nice," I mocked him.

" Bite me," he smiled and threw my soda at me, I caught it and started drinking it.

" Nah, I think I would rather stay away from biting people for a bit,"

" Please like it'd harm me," he stood by the window his hand in his pocket.

" Don't you dare think about it," I knew right then the thought of him transforming was running threw his mind.

"Oh come one, I'll be the cute silver dog at your feet,"

"No, no, no, we do not need a nurse coming in and there be this huge silver looking wolf monster thing."

"I do not look like a monster, a majestic wolf yes,"

"Majestic," I said sarcastically. He laughed.

"Okay so maybe I'm a little clumsy,"

" Little,"

" You can quit anytime," he growled.

" Yeah I know," I smiled. " I think I'm going to take a little nap, no transforming please?"

" Yes brother now go to sleep, night and sweet dreams," he put and emphasis on sweet. I smiled and then laid down. It took a while before I could actually fall asleep, but Sesshomaru had set down in a chair on the side of me and I knew he was watching out for any "potential dangers," as he called them.

* * *

Well this is the first chapter to a new Inuyasha story. I would like some feedback to see what potential ideas could be added to this.

Danke


End file.
